An Off Day
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: "Grief Sex. It's Healthy" Damon and Meredith grief together over Alaric in their own way.


"_Grief Sex. It's healthy" _

**Tyler Lockwood -4x02 **

AN: Takes place between 4x03 & 4x04

Today was a hard day for Damon Salvatore. He needed to kick some butt but he didn't have his partner in crime, Alaric Saltzman to help him so he had become a lone ranger. He had jumped from a burning room in the hospital with the vampire hunter, Connor, and Klaus in. Connor was one of the five, whatever that means and Klaus didn't kill him which was strange for him but there must be a valid reason.

Damon then decided he needed a shower. The house was empty. Stefan had arrived at Elena's house after Damon had left and saved Matt from being bled dry from Elena. He knew he had to teach Elena the right way, not the bunny diet that Stefan had her on. Damon stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the warm water of the shower, thinking that this is what he needed after the day he had had. Once he had finished he grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself and headed down the stairs, to see Meredith in the hallway, fresh from her shift.

"Ah, Meredith, you have caught me at an inconvenience. Give me a moment" Damon said, pointing to his half naked body and sped back upstairs. He quickly dried himself and changed into black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He sped back downstairs and saw Meredith still in the same place.

"So Dr Fell, what can I do for you?" Damon asked, crossing his arms and giving her one of his looks.

"I was harsh earlier. I was pissed off. But I come to make amends" Meredith replied, holding up a bottle of bourbon. Damon smirked.

"I knew there was something I liked about you" He replied, pointing to the living room, walking in and Meredith followed him.

They had started on a second bottle from Damon's collection when Meredith suddenly stopped what she was doing and stared in the fire.

"Meredith?" Damon questioned, looking at her and saw she was close to tears.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Alaric. I miss him" Meredith replied, wiping the tears that had started to fall away but Damon stopped her and looked at her.

"It's okay. Cry. I miss him too" He whispered, taking her hand and placing it in her lap. Meredith nodded and let the tears fall.

Damon half smiled and put a comforting arm around her. Meredith froze but then relaxed into the crook of his arm.

"Don't know if it's the alcohol but you can be alright when you want to me" Meredith murmured after a second. Damon chuckled.

"Oppose to my dick usual self? Call it an off day, Dr Fell" Damon replied, gently stroking her hair, not knowing where this instant care for the young doctor had come from but it felt good to grief for Alaric with someone else.

Meredith looked up at him and she looked into his bright blue eyes as he stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Thank you" Damon said to her. Meredith was confused.

"Why?" She asked, not taking her eyes off him.

"For making Alaric happy again after Jenna before he died. It was what he needed" Damon replied and without realizing it, he lightly traced her cheekbone with his index finger. Meredith nodded.

It was an instant thing. They didn't know who made the first move but soon the space between them was close and her mouth was on his mouth. They were kissing with some speed and Meredith's hands found his hair whilst Damon's were on her back, lightly stroking it. He gently pushed her down on the sofa, looked at her with some great intensity and then started kissing down her neck when he come to the top of her shirt and started unbuttoning it where he came to her light pink bra.

Meredith was making an attempt to take off his t-shirt. Damon stopped for a moment and let her take it off then carried on kissing down her neck and found the back of her bra with a free hand. He slowly unclipped it, having years of experience and pushed her bra off, freeing her breasts which he lightly sucked and kissed whilst unzipping her jeans and he put a hand in, pushing aside her knickers and inserted a finger which made Meredith moan softly. Damon half smiled, kissing her on the mouth again whilst his fingers carry on their work, making her wet.

Meredith's hands found his jeans which she unzipped and pushed down. Damon then quickly pushed her jeans down and her knickers when he positioned himself and entered her slowly. Meredith moaned and tilted her head back as Damon placed a hand around her neck, tilting her head so she would look at him and pulled her closer to him. He then buried his head in her neck as he moved faster in her, as Meredith placed her arms on his back, trying not to let go straight away. She knew in the morning she would seriously regret having sex with a vampire and Alaric's best friend but right now this is what she needed right now. As Damon slammed into her harder, she screamed his name, climaxing, as her head tilted back again as she sunk back into the sofa, Damon moaned her name as he reached his own climax, laying Meredith down and placing his head on his chest, trying to get his breathing back to normal and knowing how he would seriously regret this in the morning.

AN: This was an idea that popped into my head. Its not perfect but I wanted to write. No ship bashing please. Personally, I don't ship Damon/Meredith but I think this will happen sooner or later. I ship Bonnie/Damon & Damon/Rebekah myself. I think a hook up between Damon & Elena will happen soon but I still want Stelena to be end game. Just my thoughts. Hope you liked it


End file.
